Some information processing apparatuses are designed in an attempt to provide highly reliable services by employing a redundant configuration for modules that perform parts of processes to provide the services. A startup control of such redundantly configured modules is carried out by an information processing apparatus that manages and controls the modules.
When an abnormality occurs in some of the modules, the information processing apparatus detaches the module in which the abnormality is detected or restarts the module in which the abnormality is detected in an attempt to carry out the startup control in a state where provision of services is secured.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-6996, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-166287, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-198325, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-293448 discuss technologies similar to the one described above.
However, when the information processing apparatus fails to startup in a state where provision of services is secured after detaching the module in which an abnormality is detected, a restart of the whole system becomes highly desirable. As a result, a startup time until the information processing apparatus is ready to provide services becomes longer.
Furthermore, the startup time until the information processing apparatus is ready to provide services may increase when a module is restarted every time an abnormality is detected.
In an information processing system where shut downs and start ups are repeated at regular intervals, such an increase of the startup time may lead to a delay of an operation following a certain time schedule.
According to one aspect, an object of the present disclosure is to provide an information processing apparatus, a startup program, and a startup method capable of controlling a delay time to startup one or more of redundantly configured modules when abnormalities are detected at the time of startup of the one or more of redundantly configured modules.